Talk:GS-Shadow
Most of these STAG articles aren't up to standard, and Star Trek:Australia almost certainly did not give permission to use their images --TimPendragon 00:01, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Deletion ;In favor #TimPendragon 03:16, 4 November 2006 (UTC) 03:15, 4 November 2006 (UTC) #Kevin W. 09:43, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ;Opposed #Captain M.K.B. 17:49, 4 November 2006 (UTC) #Sneg 18:52, 4 November 2006 (UTC) #Sasoriza 22:07, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ;Comments *it's not that hard to remove a picture, guys. i've replaced the contested picture. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:49, 4 November 2006 (UTC) *I proposed deletion because the author hasn't been around in months, and the article was extremely limited. Is the STAG still going on? If so, then most of the articles need some serious work. --TimPendragon 18:14, 4 November 2006 (UTC) *They should probably be copyedited -- but is this cause for deletion? these might thrive if tagged as originating from "original research" so that other fanfic writers can take a crack at them and copyedit away -- simply put, fixing them (or noting that they need fixing, anyway, since no one here seems to be willing to copyedit) rather than deleting. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:22, 4 November 2006 (UTC) **Actually, Mike, I spend a good amount of my time on here copy editing. I was raised by a librarian and an editor, and I'm an editor myself. I just didn't have time to go through *all* the STAG articles. Since the author isn't active on the wiki anymore, and there are no indications that this sim/rpg/whatever is still active either, I was wondering if it should still be here. --TimPendragon 18:40, 4 November 2006 (UTC) **In addition to copy-editing, most of these articles need to be expanded, but since the original author isn't posting anymore, that's unlikely to happen. They also need to be marked as a separate continuity. It's hard to determine and execute these kinds of things without the creator around. --TimPendragon 18:46, 4 November 2006 (UTC) *I know Captainmike and I are agreeing. :-) I would like to contact the author (if we can), if that's not possible why not let it "sit on the shelf" - maybe someone will be back? Not every article needs to be Nobel prize winning. Just my quick thoughts..... --Sneg 18:52, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :* UPDATE - well I've left a message on his User Talk page (no email was indicated with wiki) and every unknown author (IP address only) on any of the STAG articles and left a message on a blog mentioned at the bottom of the STAG article. Hopefully we'll know something soon. -- SNEG *Alright, let's do that. --TimPendragon 19:00, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :*'UPDATE' - here is the response I got from his blog - "... you are welcome to publish the stuff from the STAG articles on my website. but I'm kind of busy right now." --Sneg 14:43, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Hmmm... well, if he's not going to be around to provide the needed fleshing... Some of this stuff is difficult to figure out, in what exactly it's trying to say--like "Chacotay" vs. "Chakotay" (could be two different folks, or counterparts, or what). Or "Kat" (whoever that is). He gave you no idea when he'd be around again, I take it? --Sasoriza 14:50, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::I posted his reply word for word. I would say - we either leave everything as is, hoping he'll come back soon or maybe in a year or so mark it for "spring cleaning". --Sneg 14:55, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Since she's on the Trident, I would assume "Kat" is Katrina Mueller, from the New Frontier novels. --TimPendragon 16:34, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::::He seems to have taken up posting his STAG information on his own blog, everything that was here and more. Now that I know what's going on, I'm certainly not opposed to keeping it (I'd like to see this become the one-stop shop for information about any and all Trek fic), but if he's not going to be around to provide the additional information needed to turn these into appropriate articles, maybe we should just label them as "STAG continuity," give them a category, and make them a community project of sorts, if anyone has the time and inclination to hunt down the data.--TimPendragon 16:34, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::::I like the sound of that approach. --Sasoriza 16:53, 5 November 2006 (UTC) By majority vote... removing the deletion tag. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 21:43, 22 November 2006 (UTC)